wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pumpkin Head
He is really hard. I suggest you don't go in with 3 people 'cause you'll be outnumbered by skeletal retainers and they can be hard and times. StormWizard1034 22:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC)StormWizard1034 Just to let you know if you cast healing spells you will see a message "Less Healing, More Damage!" Then the boss will cheat and cast a trap followed by another spell. The other spell depends on pips available. I believe you can get away with one healing spell before this cheat takes effect. After that every healing spell will cause a cheat to occur. Healing, difficulty, & Spider Golem still in 2010? FYI, odd numbers are bad for ANY tower if difficulty is an issue for you. Two or four players is best. Odd-numbered crews will be outnumbered. High level Necromancers can do the tower alone quite easily, but the battles will not be quick as you need to ensure you end each with plenty of health. Whatever school you use, tower alone leaves you two enemies per battle. Take out one, set up the other as you heal (or trap enough that a necromancer fully heals with the attack), then kill. Other schools will need plenty of healing. Highly recommend Fire or Tower Shields. Pumpkin Head will cast a Hex on anyone who receives healing while the boss still lives, but not necessarily the healer. If you heal yourself you only get one Hex. If you heal another, they get a Hex, you don't. Healing does not draw the enemy's attention any more than it does in a normal battle vs. elite monsters. Has anyone confirmed he drops the Spider Golem (Pet) for 2010? Last year, many people had them shortly after Halloween. This year, I've yet to see anyone walking around with a Spider Golem, and we've farmed the tower several times a day with no luck so far, alone and in groups. We've been farming Kensington for months as a friend is desperate for one. This tower is way faster, but we can go back to Ken Park if we're wasting our time here. PunkyMax 14:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer Spider Golem Its hard to prove he doesn't drop it anymore sadly. A lot of reasons count also account for not noticing people getting the pet much this year. The difficulty of this tower is far greater than previous years (more than doubling of all monsters health and major increases in power of spells cast). People farming here are probably more interested in the Gurtok Athames than a pet without a card. The new pet system would also account somewhat, since why would someone walk around as much as before with a pet they may not be interested in training right away? I'm not saying it is dropped, I would just hope for some higher numbers showing its not... I would suggest Marleybone if it seems like its dropping here, though I haven't had any success there either. ErinEmeraldflame 15:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC)